Nueva oportunidad
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Una visita inesperadamente agradable y todo gracias al director, Albus Dumbledore. ¡Agradescanle al señor!-Este one-shot participa en el Reto Navidad Mágica del Krumione fest, del grupo Krumione.


**"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**

**Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen de presentar el proyecto navideño de Sasha Minari.**

**Primero que nada este es mi primer reto navideño y sinceramente solo me falta cantar como Ana en frozen de lo nerviosa que estoy, por otro lado espero sea de su completo agrado la narración que estará abajito.**

**NOTA: Harry Potter no me pertenece ya que, esto fue creado por JK Rowling, pero si el trama que se presenta a continuación. Por otro lado este one-shot esta participando en el Reto Navidad Mágica del Krumione fest, del grupo Krumione.**

**Otra cosilla es que, esta historia tendrá ciertas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la secuencia original de lo creado por JK Rowling.**

**Como último quiero dedicar mi one-shot a una amiga amante de Harry Potter, Elo, espero sea de tu total gusto esto.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Una vez más las épocas navideñas se hacían presentes en Hogwarts incitando a todo aquel que osara recorrer las afueras del castillo a resguardarse en su interior evitando las brisas poco cálidas y las nevadas de diciembre, evitando morir de frío.

Las èpocas invernales eran sin duda del disfrute de los estudiantes de las cuatro casas, el comedor estaba reluciente, pequeños copos de nieve caían del majestuoso techo embrujado y no solo eso era digno de ver. Desde caldos suculentos hasta dulces decorados, desde torres de cristal hasta coronas navideñas. Sin duda uno de los años que Hogwarts se enorgulleció de vestirse de rojo y verde.

**Entonces, ¿Si estás en un lugar así, no intentarías disfrutarlo al máximo?**

Bueno, existía ese alguien que estaba enmarañado en sus propias discusiones mentales y si, con esto me refiero a la leona de pupilas claras, de cabellos ligeramente alborotado y de labios rosados, de mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas naturalmente y de mirada perspicaz. Hermione Granger.

Fácilmente se podía deducir el porqué de su molestia como también podía describirse quien era el causante. Ron Weasley, èl y su grandes y generosos comentarios acerca del aspecto de la castaña. Y casi siempre era así, solo que esta vez la delgada línea de lo normal se quebró mientras el pelirrojo comentaba lo poco femenina que lucía su amiga.

Aún podía recordar lo dicho por el joven "Estoy seguro que deberias entender que existe un momento en el que uno intenta ser más presentable mírate, eres una chica, pero no te comportas como tal", sin embargo no fueron sus palabras las que causaron esa deprimente expresión en Mione, sino que era precisamente Ron quien las expresa.

-Supuse que se cansaría de ser menos tarado-Susurró con aires nostálgicos la castaña.

Ella se había propuesto empezar con el pie derecho el día, sin embargo el Weasley había hecho de su día todo menos alegre y pensar que en solo un par de horas sería Navidad, època que representaba paz y tranquilidad.

Por motivos de esa misma índole le habían permitido ir a Hogsmeade en horas del mediodía lo que evitó a toda costa un nuevo altercado con el pelirrojo, quería disfrutar del lugar sin tener ganas de probar su varita en Ron. Ahora se encontraban ella y Ginny disfrutando de unas bebidas mientras eran envueltos los regalos que ellas seleccionaron para el intercambio navideño que realizaban los de Gryffindor.

-Espero me toque alguien que conoce mis gustos-Comentaba la más pequeña de los Weasley levemente emocionada ya que, era el primer año que se realizaba esa actividad.

-Opino lo mismo-Respondió la castaña-¿Que harías si te toca Harry?-Consultó divertida al ver la expresión de profunda meditación de la Weasley.

-Sinceramente no lo sé-Suspiró-Puede que yo esté animada por ello, pero...Harry tiene ojos para Cho.

-Oh, no te desanimes ya verás que...

Seguramente le diría un sermón sobre el autoestima y así iba a ser, sin embargo algo o mejor dicho alguien logró captar la atención de la chica de pupilas claras. ¿Habra sido acaso una alucinación?, de seguro sí, era casi imposible que lo visto por ella no fuera más que el producto de su imaginación. Sus almendrados ojos observaron la gallarda figura de un joven pelinegro cruzar la calle, podría ser cualquier persona, pero su imagen era similar al famoso búlgaro Viktor Krum y de solo pensar que fuera así su cuerpo entraba en un ligero cosquilleo.

Aún conservaba su dirección y la propuesta de ir a verlo seguía en pie. Recordaba que su corazón bombeó con mayor velocidad la noche del baile, cuando sus manos se entrelazaron en una caricia debajo de la mesa y finalmente al despedirse con un beso por parte de él.

Viktor era tan opuesto a Ron, el primero era gallardo mientras que el segundo tenía escasas oportunidad de ser llamado humano y ella muy a su pesar reconocía que en algún tiempo deseó que el Weasley se acerca un poco a la forma de ser del búlgaro. Imposible en más de un sentido.

-¿Hermione, viste algún fantasma?-Cuestionó la pequeña mientras intentaba divisar lo que tenía tan alterada a Granger.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que mis ojos vieron a Viktor?-Propuso la castaña de repente.

-¿El búlgaro sexy?-Volvió a preguntar la Weasley en un tono que rozaba la súplica, quería conocer la respuesta lo más rápido posible.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó algo abochornada Mione ante la mirada de disimulada coquetería por parte de la chica frente a ella-Si, creo que vi a Viktor Krum.

-¡Oh Merlín!, glorioso día-Prácticamente a la pequeña le faltaba muy poco para llorar de la emoción-Tiene que ser él.

-No creo, solo un milagro haría que Viktor estuviera aquí...

Lo que desconocía la leona era que los milagros estando en un colegio como Hogwarts eran más comunes de lo que pensaba.

Albus, el director del colegio de magia y hechicería, era un señor que le agradaba las fiestas en familia o como él solía decir "Entre los más conocidos", por lo que alegando que los colegios que participaron en la competencia por el cáliz de fuego no tuvieron el tiempo necesario para conocer Hogsmeade como "verdaderamente se debe", solicitó un permiso para los dos colegios extranjeros que con muchas dificultades el Ministerio aceptó. Eso y que se unieran a la fiesta navideña realizada por Hogwarts.

Unas horas bastaron para que todos los estudiantes terminan de prepararse y bajan con la capa de su casa correspondiente a degustar finalmente de los suculentos postres.

Claro esta y cabe destacar que no llevaban consigo el uniforme correspondiente, antes bien por orden de Dumbledore podría retirar la capa para mostrar su vestidos de noche después del protocolo correspondiente.

Por su parte Ron y Harry bajaron al gran comedor vestidos con el sencillo saco, corbata y pantalón de tela que muy poco exigía y que por suerte del Weasley su conjunto ese año era menos "elegante" que el usado durante el baile de navidad.

Tan solo recordarlo y su piel recordaba el olor de la tía Tessy.

-¿Esta vez que no tiene a Viktor, crees que baje?-Harry observó a Ron unos segundos mientras este seguía hablando-Ya sabes, ella no encaja en lugares como esto.

Un fuerte suspiro por parte del pelinegro y el pecoso empezaba a quejarse del minúsculo apoyo por parte de Harry.

Toda esta situación fue observada por Hermione, frunció el ceño sintiéndose nuevamente decepcionada del Weasley, pero intentaba disipar sus ingenuas palabras recordando lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.

¿En verdad era Viktor?

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, podía escuchar el creciente palpitar de su corazón...no había olvidado las sensaciones que brotaban mágicamente al estar con él. Y es que como no hacerlo, sin tan solo una mirada bastaba para hacerla sonrojar y que hablar de su sonrisa o esas miradas cargadas de sentimientos dirigidos a su persona.

Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más...

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar los suaves golpeteos de los tacones de Ginny anunciandole que debían bajar. Se miró una vez más, su vestido era celeste como la seda, con ligeras capas entre más descendía, sin duda alguna debía elogiar al creador de la obra de arte.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó la pequeña a la par de recibir un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación por parte de la leona.

Actualmente se encontraban en el comedor, atentos al discurso que cada año brindaba el director.

-Jóvenes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, una vez más reunidos aquí para disfrutar de su tan merecido banquete. Tengo una grata noticia por anunciar-Miró hacia su derecha mientras Hagrid le indicaba con la cabeza que no hiciera esperar la noticia-Nosotros, y con esto me refiero a los directores de los colegios de magia participantes en el torneo de los tres magos...

El corazón de Mione empezó a galopar salvajemente en su pecho.

-Tomamos la decisión de compartir un año más juntos, por lo que agradecería reciban con una cordial bienvenida al colegio de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

Una vez más volvía a repetirse la entrada de las jóvenes francesas, caminaban con la cadencia de toda fémina, elegantes y orgullosas de portar el ás de las chicas, la directora Madame Maxime, quien de por sí estaba más que emocionada por volver a ver a Hagrid. Fleur, campeona de ese colegio, entraba tomada de manos de su no tan pequeña hermanita.

Como si fuera la primera vez, Ron y más de alguno de las diferentes casas contemplaban la belleza de las francesas.

-Típico-Bufó la Weasley-Ya vendrá nuestra oportunidad-Guiño un ojo a la sonrojada castaña a su lado.

-Bienvenida Madame Maxine, es un placer tenerla nuevamente con nosotros-Mencionaba Albus mientras besaba la mano de la mujer frente a él.

-Puedo "decigg" lo mismo-Dirigió una mirada furtiva al hombre detrás de Dumbledore.

-Ahora démosle la bienvenida al colegio de Durmstrang y debo mencionar que su director no está presente debido al papeleo por el puesto.

Las pupilas claras de la castaña giraron a gran velocidad, la puerta frente al púlpito del director avistaba los jóvenes vestidos con la casaca de color carmesí, el distintivo clásico del colegio, sin embargo eso no traía nerviosa a la Granger, más bien lo era la figura que se hacía presente después de los tantos estudiantes rusos y búlgaros. Ese mismo saco, esa misma gorra y, esa misma mirada hosca que ella reconocería con facilidad.

Viktor Krum hacía acto de presencia.

Su figura y pasos firmes demostraban la seguridad con la que el joven se encaminaba hacia Albus, por unos segundos desvió la mirada hacia los de Hogwarts. Intentaba buscar con sus oscuras pupilas a cierta joven. Hermione había marcado un trazo que difícilmentee otra borraría, no duró mucho antes de verla junto a su amiga que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Ginny y era hermana del pelirrojo odioso, conocía por parte de Hermione que la pequeña sentía atracción por Potter.

Por otro lado bastaron los segundos en los que pudo mirarla, sonreírle de manera coqueta para comprender que todo lo que deseaba se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor mirándole y sonriendo mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

Llegó hasta Dumbledore y saludó con un apretón de manos al señor que con palmadas en la espalda le daba de igual manera la bienvenida al joven.

**Horas más tardes...**

Hermione miraba a su alrededor de manera prudente buscando al búlgaro, deseaba contemplarlo un poco más, saber que tal estaba y disfrutar de su compañía, pero no lograba encontrarlo hasta que una mano que sostenía un papel le impidió seguir mirando.

-¿Hermione, preciosa me extrañabas?-Contestó el mejor amigo de Krum mientras la chica lo reconocía.

Una risa suave brotó de los labios de la chica mientras recibía en sus manos la nota escrita por el buscador.

**Unos pasos bastarían para estar junto a ti.**

**-Viktor-**

**PD: cierra los ojos.**

En teoría no entendía muy bien el mensaje por lo que intentó salir afuera para pensar un poco sin el rutinario bullicio de los compañeros.

Al salir por la puerta y caminar tan solo unos pasos unas manos ásperas y algo rudimentarias taparon su visión causándole cierto temor por lo desconocido.

-¿Confías en mí?-Consultó una voz grave y atractiva a Mione.

-S...sí-Respondió ligeramente sonrojada, reconocía la voz de Viktor donde fuera, pero no le bastaba con oírle, quería verlo-¿Ya puedo ver?

-Aún no, se paciente-Mostró una pequeña sonrisa-"Valdrra" la pena.

-Vale-Susurró ligeramente cohibida.

Caminó con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos antes de tomar asiento en donde imaginaba era el parque, una de las tantas bancas ubicadas en ese lugar.

-"Abrre" los ojos-Susurró el búlgaro embotando los sentidos de la chica.

Primero pestañeó un par de veces antes de adaptarse a la luz, miró su alrededor disfrutando de la hermosa vista y luego miró a su acompañante. Krum era un poco más alto y su cabello negro había crecido formando ahora un copete.

-Estas "herrmosa"-Mencionó antes de sonreírle a la abochornada señorita.

-Igualmente-Respondió ella mientras lo miraba.

-¡**tres minutos!-**Anunciaba Dumbledore desde el comedor.

Navidad estaba cerca...

-¿Algún "prroposito" navideño?-Cuestionó el pelinegro, entrelaza los dedos con la chica y la miró con tanta intensidad que el oxígeno dejaba de existir en los pulmones de la leona.

-No perder...no bueno, yo...-Entre tartamudeos la castaña intentaba expresarse.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de aproximarse, ella sonrojada y él deseoso de probar sus labios nuevamente. En Durmstrang intentaba por todos los medios conformarse con las cartas que la Granger enviaba, más el tiempo le notificó que deseaba mucho más que leerla.

-**un minuto y...cincuenta y nueve...**

Los chicos en el interior del colegio comenzaron la cuenta regresiva para anunciar finalmente una nueva, y esperaban prospera, Navidad.

Mientras en las afueras dos enamorados de distintas clases sociales, de distinta forma de ser, pero similar en un mismo sentimiento esperaban de igual forma que la siguiente víspera navideña pudieran pasarla juntos.

-¿Ya sabes lo que deseas esta Navidad?-Susurró el buscador rozando las mejillas a la chica.

-Ir...bueno si la oferta sigue en pie, yo deseo visitarte en vacaciones-Habló en el mismo tono que él-¿Que deseas tú?

-Que me visites en vacaciones-Inquirió mientras ambos reían suavemente al conocer que coinciden en su propósito.

-**diez, nueve, ocho, siete...**

-Feliz Navidad mi pequeña-Dijo Krum antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Feliz Navidad Viktor-Respondió Mione mientras se dejaba hacer en los brazos del búlgaro.

-**¡Feliz Navidad!**-Gritaron los presentes en Hogwarts.

**Pov Hermione**

**Sin duda uno de los mejores años para mí, pase el tiempo con quien debía pasarlo, con la persona que nunca dejó de pensar algo bueno de mi persona. Viktor Krum era ese típico galán que toda quinceañera en cuanto a físico y que yo deseaba por su manera de ser tranquila, sin fingir, segura y protectora. Él había llegado para suplantar cada una de las cosas que Ron Weasley lograba destruirme.**

**Esa Navidad dejó por primera vez esos aires de estar en familia que yo deseaba desde hace tiempo. Encontré lo que buscaba y ustedes como yo sabrán, que no pienso dejarlo ir. Mi felicidad se encontraba junto a él y así sería.**

**Y con respecto a visitarlo, les diré que eso quizás lo cuente a su debido tiempo...**

**¿Fin?**

**No creo, más bien el inicio de algo mejor.**

**0o0o0o**

**Bueno, gracias a los que leyeron la historia, a las demás maravillosas chicas que escriben al igual que su escritora aquí presente. No existirá el tiempo suficiente para rendirle el debido respeto a esta obra de arte.**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas si no fue de su agrado y si lo fue, agradesco de antemano la colaboración.**

**Por último decir que estoy totalmente convencida que aportamos nuestro pequeño granito de arena. Un abrazo y espero nos veamos muy pronto.**

**Saludos :3**

**"Travesura realizada"**


End file.
